


Her Ghost Rejoices

by nijijin



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijijin/pseuds/nijijin
Summary: (10/28/2003)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 2.22 "Cogenitor," 2.26 "The Expanse."  


* * *

Phlox looked up from his PADD as the Sickbay doors hissed open. When he saw Lieutenant Malcolm Reed stalk in, the Doctor quietly put down the PADD and casually moved towards the comm unit and began to putter.

"Good Evening, Mr. Reed. Is there something I can assist you with?"

"Hello Phlox, no.not really.I just.just needed to."

Malcolm frowned sadly as he waved a hand in the air. What could he say? He just needed to be somewhere else? He came to Sickbay because it would be the last place anyone would look for him? That he wanted to be with someone who might want his company?

"Ah.no further explanation is necessary Malcolm. I find it refreshing to see you in Sickbay uninjured."

The young man didn't respond.

The Denobulan watched the Brit as he aimlessly walked around his usual biobed tracing a finger absently along the edge. When Malcolm had his back turned Phlox took the opportunity to discreetly send a silent alert on the comm. He was done by the time Malcolm turned and faced him again.

"I'm sorry Phlox.I'm not really fit company.I should go."

"Nonsense, rarely does a Doctor receive fit company in Sickbay.then it would not be.well.Sickbay," the smiling alien finished awkwardly.

Malcolm returned a weak smile before moving to the animal cages.

"Malcolm, while I may be your doctor, I am also your friend. Perhaps I can help?"

Reed looked up from the osmotic eel tank and the Denobulan had to hide his own dismay at the sorrow deeply etched in the angular face. Malcolm hesitated a moment and then opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

Travis Mayweather was just pulling on a comfortable T-shirt when his comm chirped.

"Mayweather here."

"Travis did you get Phlox's signal?"

"Yeah Hoshi I'm just getting ready to head to Sickbay. Want me to swing by and get you?"

"No, I don't want Malcolm to think this was all planned out. I'll just nonchalantly stroll in a bit later. Besides I wanna find the Captain first and let him know where our Mal is."

Travis grinned, "Oh no.Malcolm's not gonna figure out that we've been stalking him for weeks. It's not like he's the Chief of Security or anything."

"Hey, I'm just saying he might get uncomfortable if we smother him all at once. You know how he gets when we gang mother hen him," Hoshi sounded irritated.

Travis tried to soothe, "Hosh.you, Phlox and I know that Mal's been feeling a lot more than just uncomfortable for the last few weeks. We've held back and waited patiently for him to reach out. He's finally connected with Phlox so I'm guessing he's ready for a pretty large dose of undivided attention and care."

After a moment of silence, "yeah.yeah you're right Travis, Malcolm needs all of us. See you in a little while."

Travis smiled, "Okay.and oh hey, bring some of that Japanese tea he likes so much."

Travis could hear Hoshi smirk, "Will do."

With one last tug at his shirt, Travis stepped out into the corridor and headed towards Sickbay.

* * *

Trip and Jon strode purposefully towards the observation deck. Both men were lost in their own thoughts and worry. They had gone looking for their lover praying that Malcolm would understand and forgive Trip's recent behavior. But so far, the Brit could not be found. Visits to his quarters, the armory and the mess proved fruitless. The observation deck was another favorite haunt of the Englishman and his lovers hoped to find him there. If not, there were endless hiding places on Enterprise for someone who didn't want to be found.

Rounding the corner Archer and Tucker nearly collided with the Communications Officer. Startled, Hoshi glanced up at Jon in relief, but as soon as she looked at Trip, the young woman began to fidget. For his part, the Engineer ducked his head apologetically at the sudden tension his presence had obviously caused.

"Good evening, Ensign you seemed pretty far away just then."

"Um.good evening Captain.Commander.Sirs. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.I.I didn't mean to.to," Hoshi was tongue-tied.

"Whoa.whoa.Hoshi it's alright! No harm done. Something we can do for you?"

"No thank you Sir. I was just heading to Sickbay to um.catch up with Phlox and Travis.and.um.Lt. Reed is there too." Hoshi stepped back slightly as fear and concern settled in the two sets of eyes now boring right through her very soul.

"Mal's in Sickbay?" Trip barely whispered.

"Hoshi, what happened? Is he hurt?" Jon laid a comforting hand on Trip's shoulder as he spoke to the Ensign.

Understanding dawned, "OH NO! No, not at all, I'm sorry I gave the wrong impression. The Lieutenant isn't ill or physically hurt."

//Just emotionally devastated, Sirs.//

"We're.well.just spending some time together. It's been awhile since we all had a chance to catch up with each other." Hoshi stared at a point just in front of her foot as she lied.

"Maybe we should go with you, Ensign."

"With all do respect Sirs, not just yet."

Jon and Trip started to protest, but Hoshi held fast.

"Give Malcolm some time with us. We'll take good care of him. He.he needs some peace even if it's just for a little while. We can give him that.we've been waiting to."

The color drained from Trip's face. Even their friends could see how badly he'd hurt Malcolm. Trip glanced over at Jon. The older man looked just as grief stricken.

"Alright, Hoshi we'll wait. Maybe.maybe just let him know we've been looking for him and that we'll BOTH be right here when he's ready."

Hoshi smiled sympathetically and touched both men lightly but reassuringly, "I will Jon.Trip, don't worry he'll come back to you soon."

As Hoshi moved away and continued down the hall, Trip shook his head at his own stupidity before turning a burying his face in Jon's warm chest. Jon could only wrap his arms helplessly around his sobbing lover.


	2. Chapter 1

Travis slowed as he reached the Sickbay doors. He schooled his worried expression wanting to appear as though he was casually stopping by to visit his friend, Phlox. He would feign surprise at finding Malcolm there as well. Stepping inside he stopped for a moment to watch his friends.

Malcolm sat indian-syle on his biobed and seemed to be picking at an imaginary piece of lint, as he spoke to the Denobulan in quiet tones. Phlox was leaning against the biobed next to Malcolm's. Arms and ankles casually crossed, he listened, nodded and offered an occasional comment.

Travis released a relieving sigh. Although Malcolm looked awful, it was good to see him opening up to the good Doctor. The boomer had always enjoyed watching his friends as they interacted. Phlox and Hoshi whispering conspiratorially...Malcolm and Phlox gleefully telling a horrified Hoshi something gruesome...Hoshi helping Phlox feed his menagerie...Malcolm resting an encouraging hand on Hoshi's arm during target practice...even painful moments like this.

Travis missed his Horizon family so much. Watching these friends was consoling...comforting. And he realized as two voices quieted and concerned faces stared at him expectantly, that he was just as much a part of this family and that was simply incredible.

"Ah, Mr. Mayweather what a pleasant surprise!" stilted the Doctor.

A short snort and smirk from the biobed, " Where's Hoshi, Trav?"

"Phlox, I think we can give up the pretense. The jig is up. The Chief of Security has us pegged."

"Really? I thought we did "cape and phaser" rather well," the small alien sounded disappointed.

Travis replied at the same time as Malcolm, "That's cloak and dagger."

Both humans grinned at each other as Travis stepped closer, hopped up on Malcolm's biobed and began to swing his legs. Through tired eyes the Brit gave the Helmsman an affectionate smile.

"To be honest, Phlox, I suspected something was up when you commed while my back was turned. I assumed you were either contacting Hoshi or Travis or both."

Travis and Phlox looked incredulously at the Armory Officer. He must have eyes in the back of his head. Malcolm squirmed slightly under the close scrutiny. Noticing that the Englishman was becoming uncomfortable Travis spoke up.

"Hoshi's on her way and bringing tea."

Phlox pushed off from the bed and shuffled towards his lab, "Lovely, I shall heat some water then."

Both humans fondly watched the Denobulan putter and mutter. After a moment, Travis glanced sideways at Malcolm trying to gauge his friend's state. Unwittingly, Travis' well-hidden frown of worry reappeared. The Reed was obviously tired, but more than that, he seemed a million miles away...somewhere defeating, lonely and sad.

"Stop that, Ensign. I'm fine."

"With all due respect, Sir. No...no you're not and you haven't been for a while."

Travis glared at Malcolm, not exactly angry, but frustrated at hearing the Lieutenant's standard comment. Malcolm leaned away from the Helmsman and raised surprised eyebrows at the testy response. Embarrassed Travis stopped swinging his legs and stared down at his fidgety hands. Sensing the boomer's awkward remorse, Mal relaxed, unfolded his own legs and began to swing them absently.

"No...no I suppose I haven't been fine."

"Mal...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Travis. You're right...you, Phlox and Hoshi are quite right."

"Of course, I'm right. I'm always right. When am I not right? What am I right about this time?"

Both men looked up in to the merry eyes of Hoshi Sato. Hands on hips spoiling for a playful battle.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the wee hours of the morning before Malcolm took leave of his friends and slowly returned to his own cabin. Hands clasped behind his back, the contemplative Armory Officer leisurely strolled down the quiet corridors of Enterprise. A disbelieving shake of his head threw him a bit of kilter as he walked. Putting his hand up to the wall he hesitated for a moment regaining his balance before continuing on. A small smile tugged as he thought about Hoshi, Travis and Phlox.

Malcolm was amazed that these three had taken it upon themselves to connect with him. Well, to be truthful, despite never offering them any encouragement to do so, Hoshi, Travis and Phlox stubbornly plopped their annoying, strange, silly, caring, wonderful selves into his life. Unerringly responding to his resolute wish to be left alone in unique ways. Hoshi, with her "try and make me" challenges, Travis, with his "uh huh...sure...whatever you say" blithe disregard, and Phlox, with his "there was something you wanted me to do?" feigned ignorance made it clear they had no plans of leaving him alone.

The Armory Officer lost his smirk and frowned as he aimlessly continued towards his quarters. Malcolm wasn't up to handling any more loved ones leaving him. It just confused and hurt too much. He knew that this time would be the worst. He hadn't cared for anyone as much as Jon and Trip. How could anyone not fall deeply in love with either man? Beautiful, intelligent, strong-willed, intense, tender all came to mind when he thought of his two lovers...ex-lovers.

Malcolm knew that Jon still cared for him, but Trip was another story. The Englishman didn't know exactly what he had done to make the Southerner treat him with such disdain. After their initial confrontation in the corridor, Malcolm tried to apologize, but Trip would have none of it...or him. Every attempt to reconnect with Trip was a soul destroying, dismal failure. As much as he loved them both, Malcolm knew he no longer could be with either. Trip didn't seem to need or want him...but the Chief Engineer did need Jon very much. Captain...best friend...lover would be more than able to see the younger blonde through his grief. Malcolm saw no place for himself...so...it would was safer not to try and make one anymore. Especially if stepping away would let Trip heal.

The Brit knew that this was right thing to do. He tried to convince himself...much as Hoshi tried to convince him otherwise. Malcolm wanted to believe her account of bumping into Jon and Trip...her description of their worry and sadness at hearing he was in Sickbay...their request to let him know _they_ would be waiting for him.

### Sickbay Earlier

"Malcolm, you're wrong. I could see it...feel it...rolling off like waves. They. Both. Love. You."

"Hosh...I wish that were true, but you've seen for yourself, luv, Trip doesn't want anything to do with me and in all honesty I can't take it anymore. It hurts Jon...it hurts Trip."

Malcolm looked away from the concerned eyes and swallowed reflexively before continuing.

"I just don't want anyone to hurt anymore," it was barely a whisper.

Hoshi touched his arm as she looked at Travis and Phlox for support.

// Do something...*he's hurting. //

It was Travis who spoke up with a tentative quaver, getting the smaller man to glance at him.

"Malcolm, I know you don't want believe right now and that's okay...but the Captain and Commander did ask Hoshi to tell you that they would be waiting for you."

The Helmsman hoped to appeal to the Armory Officer's sense of duty and propriety. He banked on the Lieutenant feeling honor bound to meet with Jon and Trip. As if sensing the direction his young friend's conversation was heading Malcolm's eyes seemed to beg "don't ask me to do it."

Travis pushed, "You know it's only right. You have to talk to them...even...even if it turns out to be exactly what you suspect. They're waiting for you and it wouldn't be proper to avoid them."

Travis' eyes shone bright. He knew he was being deliberately cruel.

"Lieutenant, it would be dishonorable and cowardly to ignore the Captain and Commander, Sir." Travis softened, "Promise...promise that you'll go to them."

It was hard to ask it of Malcolm, but Travis knew that if the Englishman gave his promise it would never be broken. Reluctantly, Malcolm gave a slight nod. His horse voice croaked.

"I promise, Travis. I promise you all."

Silence reigned for a moment before Phlox cleared his throat.

"Malcolm, whatever the outcome of your discussion with the Captain and Commander, we will also be waiting for you...when ever you need us...always. That, my friend, will never change."

Malcolm smiled affectionately as the dark atmosphere Sickbay had suddenly taken on dissipated slightly.

"Yes, Doctor, I've resigned myself to the fact that I'll be stuck with the three of you for what I'm sure will seem like an eternity. I shall simply have to suffer."

Malcolm teased and sighed dramatically at the burden of having them as friends...until...he yelped at Hoshi's admonishing pinch.

"Ensign!? Have you taken leave of your senses, assaulting a Superior Officer!?"

"No Sir...said Superior Officer was being an ass, Sir...I was checking to see if he was being possessed by an alien entity again, Sir."

"...And..."

"It appears he wasn't, Sir...he was just being his usual self, Sir."

Hoshi winked as Malcolm, Travis and Phlox barked out surprised, relieved laughter. As they calmed to giggles and chuckles conversation moved smoothly into other more comfortable directions.

### The Present

Malcolm stood in front of his own door ready to be alone. He raised his hand to enter the security code and promptly froze. Hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Internal alarms began to go off. Call it intuition...telepathy...whatever. He could sense them.

Jon and Trip were waiting in his quarters for him.

Dropping his hand, he stepped back from the door as if burned. He could feel his heart begin to pound, hear the rush of blood in his ears. Hesitating...thoughts of where to escape to...to hide whirled dizzily as sweaty fists nervously worked at his side.

// Promise...promise that you'll go to them. //

"Damn you, Travis," Malcolm mumbled under his breath.

Travis had become a fine tactician himself. His young friend knew exactly what he was asking. The Brit could never break a promise.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, standing straight and rolling his shoulders back, Malcolm stepped to the door once more and keyed in the security code. As the door wooshed open he stepped inside with conviction...ready to accept the inevitable pain and loss.


	4. Chapter 4

Malcolm's quarters were eerily silent save for the staccato swish of fabric against fabric. Jon watched Trip as the Chief Engineer increasingly jaggled a leg and worried his hands. The younger man's nervous behavior heightened as the moment of confrontation loomed closer. Getting up from Malcolm's bed, Jon moved behind where Trip sat in the desk chair. Placing his own hands firmly on the Southerner's shoulders he gave a reassuring squeeze before gently massaging. Immediately Trip slowed and stopped his movements. Looking up into green eyes blue ones conveyed so much.

// Ah'm glad you're here...Ah love you...hope _he_ still loves us...Ah'm scared. //

Green eyes equally spoke volumes as Jon added a smile.

// It's all right...stop worrying...I love you and you know damn well he does too. //

All thoughts understood, Trip sighed and let his body relax into Jon's soothing caress. The reprieve ended abruptly though when Malcolm's door opened to reveal the man himself stepping reluctantly into his own quarters. In their relief at seeing him, Jon and Trip made an over enthusiastic lunge towards the smaller man. The sudden overwhelming motion startled Malcolm enough to reflexively step back and throw up a halting hand. Jon and Trip froze. The defensive move hurt more than any slap could. They ached from the invisible blow and Malcolm's inability to look at them didn't help matters.

// Oh God...we've well and truly lost him. //

// Jonny...Ah'm so sorry I ruined this. //

Expecting that Malcolm would do an about face and practically run out the door, Jon and Trip were surprised when the Brit cautiously walked a wide berth around them to settle in his recently vacated desk chair. Still stunned both finally moved as a frowning Malcolm glanced up and silently gestured them to take a seat on his bunk. Like himself, Jon knew Trip was holding his breath while the Armory Officer gave them an appraising look before turning away and absently fidgeting with a PADD on his desk. Both men were struck by how much Malcolm looked like a small boy waiting for the worst.

Jon and Trip had planned out what they might say and do to convince Malcolm to come back. Jon's encouraging squeeze of Trip's hand to go ahead didn't go unnoticed.

// So...they've decided that two is best as well. Fine...that's fine...I'm fine. //

Malcolm's head swiveled sharply towards his former lovers as Trip abruptly stood and strode towards him. Looming briefly over the stunned man, Trip's face begged Malcolm to hear him out. When the Brit gave a slight nod of agreement, the blonde, in one motion, dropped before the other, grabbed a trembling hand and quickly planted a kiss on the warm, sweaty palm. Tentatively looking up at Malcolm, Trip had to smirk at the climbing eyebrows and shocked parted lips. He realized that the Brit was just as nervous...just as afraid of losing them. To his joy, the smaller hand, turned and gave an encouraging squeeze so like Jon's. Suddenly, Trip knew just what to say.

"When Lizzie was about ten years old, she kept pestering me to rig up a swing for her in an old tree out in the front yard..."

It wasn't exactly what Malcolm expected to hear, but a quick glance at Jon's smiling face told him to keep listening.

"...Ah kept telling her 'no' cause the lowest branch was dead and too dangerous for swingin on. Ah promised we'd look for a good tree and then she could swing to her heart's content. Well, Ah guess Ah musta takin too long cause one day while Ah was away from the house, she up and decided to set up that swing herself without askin anybody. Actually, kinda reminds me of someone else Ah know."

That earned the Southerner a withering glare from the Brit and a snort from somewhere on the bunk behind them. Trip mindlessly ran a free hand through his blonde strands. Jon and Trip both startled a bit when Malcolm's deep gravel was heard for the first time.

"What happened next, Trip?"

"Hmmmm? Oh...Ah remember this part so well...like it was yesterday. Ah was just coming up the drive when Lizzie called out to me. She was so proud of puttin up that swing herself. Ah started runnin Mal...callin her...tryin to stop her from climbin on that seat. But she did it anyway and started pumpin harder and harder...gettin higher and higher. Ah was too far away still...but Ah heard the crack of the branch...heard her scream as it broke and she hit the ground...hard. When Ah got to her she was just laying there not movin. Ah was so scared Ah froze. Finally though she started twitchin and sittin up. All of sudden it was like ah could breath again and then...then Ah got pissed off. Ah grabbed her by the arms until she yelped. Made sure she was okay before Ah lit into her about bein so stupid. She let me have it back with both barrels mind you. Said she was just 'fine'. Ah told her that she was acting too big for her britches. Huh...still kinda reminds me of somebody else Ah know."

Before Malcolm could retort Trip kept on.

"She had mah tail so twisted that Ah got up, went to the tool shed and got out an axe. Lizzie tried to stop me...mama and dad weren't home so she couldn't get their help. Ah had that tree chopped down in seconds flat. Ah was breathing hard, mah heart was poundin...for a moment there Ah didn't hear her callin me. Lizzie was scared til Ah looked down at her...at...at those grey blue eyes exactly like yours, Mal. Oh then she was pissed. Said Ah cut the tree down just cause _Ah_ was mad that she didn't listen."

Malcolm was beginning to understand, but Trip wanted to be sure.

"Ya see she was wrong, Mal. Ah've always done it. Made sure to get rid of...push away...anything and anyone that could make me feel that terrified. Ah thought she'd try it again, get seriously hurt and Ah was scared of feeling that pain again."

Again, Malcolm started to protest, but Trip wouldn't have it.

"I know...I know, it's silly. But when Lizzie...died...it hurt...hurts so bad...much worse than that day in the yard. What you do...what yer responsible for, Mal, how yer so like her, Ah knew that if anythin happened ta ya nothin would stop me from crawlin away and dyin. So...Ah pushed you away...thinkin Ah'd be protected"

"Trip..."

"No...no, it's okay...Ah need ta finish sayin this. Ah was wrong though. It hurts just as much, if not more, not ta have you and Jonny both. Worse still is Ah did the hurtin mahself and Ah hurt you and Jonny ta boot."

This time both his lovers wanted to interrupt.

"It's all repeatin itself...Ah hurt Lizzie then and Ah'm doin it again...now."

Trip reached both hands to Malcolm's strong jaw and forced the smaller man forward to touch foreheads.

"Not to be with you and Jon...well Ah still would just crawl away and die. Believe me, please. Ah. Love. You."

Each word was punctuated by a tender kiss on Mal's sweet lips.

"Tell me you forgive this stupid fool and still love him?"

The silence was deafening.

"Bloody wanker."

It was exactly what Trip wanted to hear. With a whoop of joy he pulled Malcolm into a crushing hug, while the smaller man grunted and grumbled, scrabbling to his knees face to face with his lover.

"Luv, there's nothing to forgive. I love you and Jo..."

Just then a cough brought their attention to somewhere behind them. Trip snerked at the sight and Malcolm seemed to choke a bit. They had been vaguely aware of unobtrusive rustles and movement throughout their intense heart to heart, but neither could have imagined the reason.


	5. Chapter 5

All the bedding that Jon could find was spread out on the floor of Malcolm's cabin. Extra blankets, sheets and pillows from the Lt's footlocker, along with what was stripped from the bed made for a cozy oasis. More stunning and tempting was the older man himself, stripped to his skivvies, on the floor, lounging back against the empty bed, running a hand absently through his salt and pepper chest hair.

"I'm glad for you two...really...but I'm not exactly feeling the love here."

It was a petulant whine, really quite unbecoming a Captain and really quite charming.

Trip rolled his eyes as Malcolm gave a sniff. The younger men winked and grinned at each other before breaking apart and crawling over to their neglected lover. Jon sat up and eyed them cautiously. They both had an evil, feral glint that he wasn't sure he liked, or maybe, he liked too much.

"Wait...wait."

Both men stopped their progress.

"I wanna...I wanna watch you undress each other, " Jon grinned sheepishly and shrugged at the twin surprised and delighted looks, "I've missed you two together."

That boyish admission was enough to move Trip and Malcolm closer to each other. It was Jon who sighed when his lovers' lips and tongues connected. Those kisses were at first tentative...lovers relearning each other. But Trip grew bolder, more demanding as he remembered what he'd been missing, what he'd been denying himself. A powerful arm snaked behind Malcolm cupping his ass, pulling him into closer contact. Trip's other hand carded the dark wavy hair before fisting and pulling Malcolm's head back for access to that delectable throat. Trip's tongue chased Mal's bobbing adam's apple and laved it tenderly once caught.

"Ugh...Trip..."

"Uhm...I did say to just undress each other you know."

Another rather pathetic whine brought them back and apart, flushed and breathing hard. That feral glint was back in two pairs of blue eyes. With a wicked grin it was Malcolm who replied.

"That you did Jon...that you did."

Shrieking and giggling, the two younger men pounced on each other, pulling and tugging at fabric with little finesse. Rolling and flopping around on the ground they laughed harder as clothing and boots came off unceremoniously.

"Well that wasn't very sex...oof!"

The pout was cut off as two beautiful bodies tackled the older man to the blankets. Complaints were stilled and changed to moans as Mal and Trip kissed and licked Jon right out of his regulation blues.

"Quit yer whinin and c'mere."

Kneeling by Jon's face Trip glanced down at Malcolm. The Brit waited with lips poised over Jon's hard member. In perfect synchronicity, Trip pressed his own cock to Jon's waiting lips as Mal swallowed the older man down. The circuit complete, Jon groaned around Trip as Mal deliciously sucked. Jon lifted his head and took more of Trip in, a hand caressing the soft globe of his lover's ass before urging him deeper. Archer's other hand flailed a bit before connecting with Mal's silky head. God he'd missed that sweet mouth and the taste of this incredible cock.

The deeper contact with Jon's mouth caused Trip to squeeze his eyes shut, throw his head back and open his own mouth slightly. At the caress of Jon's hand through his hair and the taste of Jon's precum Malcolm gleefully began to lick at the apex of Jon's hard on. Weeks of not being able to touch either man was bringing Jon close to the brink much too quickly. With unhappy protests from his lustful lovers, scrambled away. Jon swiped the back of his hand across his damp mouth and focused on Trip.

"What do you want, Trip?"

Trip's sky blue eyes dilated in anticipation. He looked over at Malcolm asking silently if everything was all right between them. Encouraged by the deep and abiding love he saw in the smaller man's face Trip answered as he continued to gaze at Mal.

"Ah wanna see and hold Malcolm under me, Jonny. Ah wanna feel him warm and alive around me."

Pulling his gaze away he turned an intense look at Jon before continuing.

"And Ah want you in me. Ah wanna be wrapped up in both of ya."

Their want and need crackled in the charged room as Trip turned back to Malcolm.

"And Ah promise we won't smush you this time," cocky grin, missing for weeks, shone brightly.

Malcolm shook his head and smirked. Looking down at the blankets he leaned forward on his knees and smoothed away the wrinkles. Then he lay down and opened his arms to invite Trip in. The engineer happily crawled between the armory officer's spread legs and covered the hot body with his own. Both men glanced over at Jon waiting for him to join in.

Archer held up a "hold that thought" finger before leaning toward Malcolm's nightstand to pull out the lube. Grinning with prize in hand, Jon slinked back over to where Trip and Malcolm lay. This time it was his turn to feed his hard member to Trip. Jon gasped at the unexpected contact of both warm, wet mouths. Glancing down he almost came from the sight of a blonde head pulling his full length in and a darker head circling a tongue around his balls.

He pulled away again pushing Trip back up to his knees as well. Malcolm watched with lust-glazed interest as Jon ran a strong hand down Trip's broad chest, around his belly button and through golden, wiry hair to finally grasp the younger man's thick rod. Trip moaned at the tight feel. Letting go Jon opened the lube. Taking Trip's hand the older man pressed a generous dollop on to the fingertips. He then squeezed a dollop onto his own fingers. Trip and Jon smiled at each other knowing what they were about to do. Trip lifted and bent Malcolm's legs up at the knees. Malcolm caught on and held his legs wide apart. His breath caught at the feel of the first questing finger at his entrance. He released the breath harshly as it glided in with ease.

He relished the feel, eyes slipping half closed. To his delight a second digit began to work his channel. Suddenly his eyes popped wide dilating until only a ring of blue gray could be seen. He lifted his head enough to see both Trip and Jon working him. The feel of two different fingers pushing and pulling in opposing directions was incredible and too much.

"Jon! Trip! Please...you have to stop. Oh...Christ...I...I'm going...ahhhhh!"

Trip slipped in another finger and watched Mal fight to keep from cumming.

"Come on Mal...you can hold out a bit longer."

Malcolm's body tensed and flushed a deep rose, "No...no I can't...I don't want to...ugh."

Jon decided to slip another digit in as well, "you don't want to what? Cum or hold on?"

Malcolm was completely incoherent. Jon and Trip both wrapped their other hands around the Brit's straining cock. That did him in. With their names on his lips, Malcolm released ribbon after ribbon of thick, hot cum over his lovers' hands and his twitching stomach. Still coming down from the sexual high he was only vaguely aware of fingers and hands moving away and of Trip's groan as the taller man hovered over him to rub his own hard-on in the slick and warm liquid.

Malcolm gasped again when Trip began insistently pushing his cock through the tight ring of muscle into the Brit's very core. All the while Jon's tongue lapped up the remains of Malcolm's release.

As Trip began to move within him, Malcolm's spine sparked with every brush of his lover's cock against his prostate. He began to scrabble at Jon's arm. Reluctantly the older man pulled his attention away from the delectable stomach. A quick glance at Trip's face in rapture made him smile before turning to gaze down at Malcolm's blissful face.

The smaller man was trying to say something between his luscious moans. Jon couldn't resist, he had to kiss those lips. Malcolm opened his mouth and voraciously tasted himself on Jon's tongue. After a precious moment he pushed a shaky hand into Jon's chest just enough to break their lips apart.

Mal's voice was whispery...breathy, "Trip...Trip needs you...OH...YES...mmmm...give him what he wants, Luv."

Jon gazed down lovingly as the younger man slipped deeper into ecstasy with every thrust of Trip's hips. Making sure Jon and Trip were protected...cared for...loved was always Malcolm's first concern. Jon was certain Malcolm's intent tonight was to break off the relationship for Trip's sake. While his self-sacrificing nature was frustrating at times, Jon was mostly humbled that Malcolm was willing to deny his own wants and desires for them. After one last fond look at this beautiful man with such a capacity to love, Jon moved down slowly. He sensually caressed his large, rough hand down Mal's body and over to Trip's arm now firmly planted at the Brit's side.

Jon never stopped marveling at the striking difference in each man's texture and reaction to his touch. He often spent time idly moving hands, legs, whatever body part was convenient over his lovers. Malcolm's skin was smooth and velvety. Light feathery touches here and there caused the luminous skin to flush pale pink in response. Harder, needful strokes brought a hot, darker rose color to the surface. Trip's flesh had more hair and seemed bristly. Running fingertips along his planes caused sensitive skin to twitch and goose bump.

Exactly what was happening now as Jon inched his hand farther down. A quick detour to caress between the younger men and a startled gasp let Jon know that Malcolm's cock was hard and ready again. Malcolm's urgent reflex tightened around Trip's own deeply buried member.

"Argh...JON...stop doin that to Mal...or Ah won't be able ta...ta...OH!"

Trip shot a disgruntled look down at the mischievous man under him. Mal had flexed his own internal muscles without prompting and now grinned innocently up at the perturbed Southerner. And when Jon ran a teasing finger between Trip's unsuspecting ass cheeks, he couldn't help but laugh when the younger man surged forward into Mal...both men moaned his name in surprise. Jon licked and nipped at their hips to appease his not really miffed lovers.

Trip groaned and began to plunge hard into Malcolm's hot backside when he saw Jon grab the lube and generously apply it to hands and straining cock. In anticipation Malcolm gripped Trip's forearms tightly...reassuringly before tucking hands under his own knees again and spreading wide. Jon positioned himself behind Trip who continued to fuck Mal senseless only now he didn't know where he wanted to look. Behind him at Jon who was biting his own lower lip in concentration while working a finger into Trip's channel or down at Mal flushed and arching into Trip's pleasurable push. Not able to choose, Trip decided to close his eyes tightly and just experience the kaleidoscope of incredible sensations.

He could feel Jon's fingers slipping in deeply...twisting...making way...preparing. He could feel Malcolm's leg stretching...curling...searching for both his lovers' flesh. He felt the simultaneous grip of Malcolm's channel and urgent push of Jon's cockhead. He felt safe...powerful...giddy...aroused...hungry...everything. In this space suspended between Jon and Malcolm, Trip felt everything so much that surely he'd spontaneously combust. And he wanted them to feel it too.

Point...counterpoint...Trip began to undulate under Jon's gripping hands...over Malcolm's splayed body. The seductive movements urged Jon deeper, pressing Trip's hard abs down onto Mal's cock, trapping it in delightful friction.

"Mmmmmm...that's so bloody good...more Jon...give me more of Trip...please."

Jon angled, twisted his hips in and ignited bliss.

"YES! Gawd Jon...there...there...I...I...can't believe this...this...you...you're both mine!"

Enflamed by their words Jon brushed his erection into Trip's sweet spot hard into chain reaction with Malcolm's. Both his young lovers keened as that mind-blowing jolt of pleasure danced along their nerve endings over and over.

A few strokes more and Trip was the first to cum. The clench of his flexing ass sent Jon over the edge, pushing forward and deep. His older lover's warm cum filling...satisfying. The weight of both men firmly planted Trip's pulsing dick into Malcolm trapping his cock so tightly he could barely move. The smaller man orgasmed with a shout.

And for a fleeting moment they felt light...unearthly...gossamer.

But the need to feel bound...interwoven...connected meant more. Satiated bodies rearranged themselves on the now wrecked blankets...cuddling...nuzzling...kissing back to whole.

Trip's breathing began to slow and deepen. Eyes closed, he smirked at the conspiratorial whispers coming from the warm souls organizing themselves at his side. Oh gawd what were those two up to now? He didn't have to see...he could just tell that a blonde head with hair sticking every which way was propped on an elbow looking down at him. He could also feel a darker head, hair probably askew too, resting a chin on his shoulder.

"Trip?"

_A sly caress from that deep gravelly voice_

"Hmmmmm?"

_Like he didn't know what was coming_

"What happened when your father and mother returned home?"

_A mirthful tease this time_

"Yeah Trip did you get a "whoopin?" _Snickering_

And Trip grinned.

"Oh Lordy...ya should have seen their faces...looked like they'd been poleaxed. Mama was so flummoxed she couldn't say a peep. Dad kept runnin around that sorry tree yellin and pullin at the last bits o hair he had left on his head. 'Charles Tucker the III what in tarnation possessed you'..."

And her gray blue eyes rejoiced with his...and theirs...as that day long ago was now remembered with fondness.


End file.
